Numerous studies have observed that lower socioeconomic status (SES) is associated with increased risk of incident cancer for some sites and reduced survival for most cancer sites. However, evidence of the impact of SES is limited because SES is often measured at an aggregate or area level (e.g., mean household income for a zip code or census tract, proportion poor in a block group). Investigators at the Cancer Registry of Greater California (CRGC) propose to implement a strategy developed by investigators at the Utah Cancer Registry (UCR) that permits a direct measurement of SES at the individual level through record linkage of cancer cases to state birth certificate records. In collaboration with UCR, investigators at the CRGC propose to assess the feasibility of applying Utah[unreadable]s linkage methodologies to California births from 1997 to 2009, using data from the California Office of Vital Statistics. In addition, pediatric cancer cases born during or after 1997 will be identified from the California Cancer Registry (CCR) and these cases will be matched against the birth records. From this linked file, SES will be determined using the parent[unreadable]s occupation and industry to determine each cases SES at birth. Using cohort and case-control methods, the effect of SES on pediatric cancers will be studied. Results will be compared and contrasted with the comparable pediatric population in Utah. These data will also be compared to census based measures to determine comparability. This research may provide a better understanding of health and cancer disparities in terms of SES and provide a methodology for other cancer registries to follow. In collaboration with the Utah Cancer Registry (UCR), a strategy they developed will be implemented that permits a direct measurement of SES at the individual level through linking cancer registry cases to state birth certificate records. There is interest in obtaining a better understanding health and cancer disparities in terms of SES, which is a major focus of the National Cancer Institute[unreadable]s (NCI) strategic plan.